The Kid and his Pikachu
The Kid and his Pikachu is the thirteenth episode of The Super Suprising Adventures of Steve. Plot Steve is walking down Route 34. (Steve): I can't believe I got three badges. IMMA BE THE GREATEST POKÉMON MASTER EVAH! (PokéDex, sarcasticlly): Good for you. He continues walking, then a Pikachu appears. (Steve): Whoa, who's that Pokémon? He points the PokéDex at it. (PokéDex): Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. (Steve, grabbing a Pokéball): You're mine! He throws a Pokéball at Pikachu, but hits it back with its tail, hitting Steve in his face. (Pikachu): Pika! (Steve): Ow! (Voice): Hey, Pikachu! Where are you? (Steve): What? Who said that? A familiar looking boy appears. (Boy): There you are. He notices Steve. (Boy): Who are you? (Steve): I'm Steve. The world's greatest Pokémon master. (PokéDex): No, you're not. (Steve): Shut up! He turns the PokéDex off. (Boy): Ok..well, I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you. They shake hands. (Ash): So, Steve? Where you from? (Steve): Pallet Town. (Ash): Really? Me too. (Steve): Cool. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth are watching. (Jessie, whispering): Both of the twerps, together? (James, whispering): I guess we'll steal both of their Pokémons. They quietly laugh. Meanwhile, Steve and Ash are talking while eating lunch in a Pokémon Center. (Ash): So, you've got three gym badges? (Steve): Yeah. (Ash): I'm guessing that you probably my friends, Brock and Misty. (Steve): Wait..you know Misty? She was so beautiful that I could f**k her all night...until her stupid boyfriend came in. (Ash): Huh? What does that mean? (Steve): Oh, I know you! You're that romantically dense kid who lost all six leagues! (Ash): I hate you... That's why I'm going back through Kanto to train! (Steve): Right...how's that working out for ya? (Ash): Well... The scene changes to a flashback showing Ash training with his Pokemon, which quite strong and switches back to Ash and Steve in (Steve): Whoa (Ash): I know! (Nurse Joy): Steve, Ash! Your Pokémon are all healed up. They go and get their Pokéballs and leave, but Steve notices a familiar face. (Steve): Hey, it's the guy who stole Misty from me! (Jacob): Wut? I had her first. (Ash): Hey, Jacob! (Steve): You know this clown, Ash? (Ash): Yeah, he's Misty's boyfriend! We met during my friends' reunion for me! He thought I was competition for Misty, but he chillaxed once I told him I was going out with Serena! (Steve): Who's Serena? She sounds hot! (Ash): She is...but she's my girlfriend. (Steve): Aw... (turns to Jacob) I challenge you to batt- He notices he's gone. (Steve): Oh, he's gone. Wimp. (Pokédex): You're the wim- He turns the Pokédex off, again. (Ash): I'll battle you! (Steve): Really? Alright! (Ash): It'll be good training for me and my Pokémon. (Steve): This'll be a two on two match. I'll use my Beedrill and Tangela. (Ash): Pikachu and Hawluncha will be mine. Actually.. You're not using your starter. Pikachu, sorry bud. I choose Tyranitar! He throws a Pokéball into the air and Tyranitar pops out. (Steve): Woah! Pokédex, who's th- He realizes he turn it off. (Steve): Oh. He turns it back on. (PokéDex): Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Several maps have had to be updated because Tyranitar destroys entire mountains and buries rivers in the process. (Steve): Cool. Beedrill, I choose you! He sends out Beedrill, who buzzes. (Steve): Poison Jab! Beedrill tries to hit Tyranitar, but misses. (Steve): Keep trying. Beedrill continues, but Tyranitar gets tired of it and punches him, knocking Beedrill out. Steve returns him to his Pokéball. (Steve): Damn. (Ash): Give up? (Steve): Nope, Tangela! I choose you! Tangela pops out of his Pokéball. (Ash): Tyranitar, use Rock Sm- A net appears out of nowhere, trapping Tangela, Tyranitar and Pikachu. (Pikachu): Pika! (Steve and Ash): What? (Voice): Prepare for trouble. (Other voice): And make it double, twerps. (Voice): To protect the world from devastat- (Steve): WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!? Seriously, it's like watching Dora. (Ash): Good thing Hawlucha's out! Use Aerial Ace! Hawluncha flies up and cuts the net, freeing the Pokémon. (Meowth): Dammit! (Jessie): Ugh. Go Arbok! (James): Weezing, destroy tho- (PokéDex): Don't you dare! Arbok and Weezing pop out of their Pokéballs. (Arbok): Chaaaaar! Bok! (Weezing): Weezing! They see Ash glowing with Aura and Hawlucha posing and they run off. (Steve): Wow, that's cool. How did you do that? (Ash): Long story. (Steve): Oh, wanna finish the battle? (Ash): No, I gotta run home and see my mom. (Steve): Oh well...cya (Ash): Bye... He steps to leave, but stops and hands Steve a stone, (Steve): What is this? (Ash): You'll see eventually. Cya. He runs off, not before he gives Steve his number, though, while Steve looks at the stone. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:UEE